Violet Blue's Potpourri
by Orange-Maple
Summary: Epilog dari “Who’s There?”. Tezuka bukannya tidak tahu, tapi memilih untuk tidak tahu. Fuji yang selalu menghindari hal yang dapat menyakitinya kini harus memutuskan. Bukan angst kok, Kisah yang manis XD


Violet Blue's Potpourri

Violet Blue's Potpourri

By : Orange-Maple

Fiction Rated: K+ - Indonesian – General/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis karya Takeshi Konomi

Pairing : TezuFuji

Summary: Epilog dari "Who's There?". Tezuka bukannya tidak tahu, tapi memilih untuk tidak tahu. Fuji yang selalu menghindari hal yang dapat menyakitinya kini harus memutuskan. **Bukan** angst kok, Kisah yang sangat manis XD

A/n: **Isumi'kivic'**-san menyarankan saya membuat epilog untuk Who's There yang memang saya akui ending-nya nggak jelas XD. Gomeenn minna-san…Nah, sekarang saya membuat ini sebagai penutup dari kisah antara Tezuka dan Fuji yang di cerita sebelumnya tidak jelas Mohon bimbingannya yaa XD

--

Hari minggu. Pagi hari yang cerah. Awan kelabu yang tergantung di atas langit beberapa hari lalu telah menghilang. Tersibak oleh cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan. Di sudut halaman belakang rumahnya, tampak Fuji Syusuke tengah asyik menyiram tanaman sambil bersenandung perlahan. Halaman belakang yang tidak begitu luas, tapi juga tidak begitu sempit. Sekelilingnya dibatasi pagar kayu berwarna kuning gading. Rumpun bunga Hydrangea menghiasi sepanjang pagar. Di beberapa bagian, rumpun bunga Violet Blue berbaur dengan pot-pot ukuran besar bunga Edelweiss. Deretan pot kecil kaktus bertengger di atas susunan balok kayu berwarna putih di sudut kiri halaman.

Fuji tengah asyik menyirami rumpun bunga Hydrangea, ketika sebuah melodi musik klasik mengusik gendang telinganya. Tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya, Fuji merogoh kantung celana katun cokelat-nya. Mengeluarkan sebuah handphone berwarna merah terang dari dalamnya, membuka flip-nya dan menempelkannya ke daun telinganya.

"Moshi moshi." Fuji membuka percakapan.

"….ini aku, Tezuka." Fuji hampir saja menjatuhkan handphone-nya ketika suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya itu menyusup masuk gendang telingnya.

"Te-Tezuka?" Fuji sedikit bingung. Tidak sering Tezuka meneleponnya seperti ini.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawab Tezuka datar.

Fuji menghentikan aktifitasnya menyiram rumpun bunga Hydrangea. "Ah, ya. Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"…Kemarin Inui memberitahuku sesuatu." Jantung Fuji hampir copot mendengarnya. 'Inui? Bilang apa dia??' Fuji berdehem sebelum menelan ludah dan menyusun dua kata "Tentang apa?"

Terdengar helaan nafas sejenak, lalu kalimat yang dilontarkan Tezuka berikutnya membuat Fuji hampir menyambar gunting kebun dan berlari ke rumah Inui ketika pikirannya sebagai seorang Tensai mengatakan itu akan membuatnya masuk penjara, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Tentang kamu dan Kikumaru." Begitu kata Tezuka.

Fuji menggeram perlahan. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, tapi ia betul-betul tak habis pikir apa yang dikatakan kawan satu timnya yang sangat menggilai data itu pada Tezuka, juga alasan mengapa Inui mengatakannya pada Tezuka. "Apa yang dikatakannya?" ucapnya berusaha terdengar tenang. Tensai Fuji Syusuke tidak akan membiarkan orang lain membaca apa yang dipikirkannya dengan mudah.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini Kikumaru tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya." Berbeda dengan Fuji yang setengah mati menata emosinya, Tezuka terdengar tenang dengan alami. Dalam kondisi seperti apapun, seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu tidak akan kehilangan wibawa dan logika jernihnya.

"Begitu…" Fuji hanya menyahut pelan. Pikirannya masih bertaut antara rasa ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Inui pada Tezuka dengan rasa tidak ingin tahu. Pengecut bukan kata yang pantas untuk seorang Tensai sepertinya, tapi mungkin karena dia adalah seorang Tensai, yang juga menyebabkannya terlalu banyak berpikir dan berasumsi sehingga pikiran-pikiran negatif kerap kali menyergap sel-sel otaknya.

"Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Seperti biasa, Tezuka selalu mengatakan ataupun menanyakan sesuatu dengan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Fuji tertawa kecil. Tezuka memang Tezuka--pikirnya.

"Ada yang lucu?" suara Tezuka terdengar sedikit bingung kali ini. Disimaknya kembali pertanyaannya sebelumnya dan mendapati bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu untuk ditertawakan. "Fuji, kenapa kau tertawa?" ulangnya kemudian. Tezuka tahu betul, Tensai-nya yang satu ini paling sulit dihadapi.

Fuji menghentikan tawa kecilnya. "Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Eiji." Jawab Fuji dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sesaat tadi pikirannya kusut namun kini kepalanya berdengung dalam euphoria. Tezuka tidak pernah mengerti betapa hebat ia mampu memainkan emosi sang Tensai seperti itu.

"Oh, begitu." Sahut Tezuka kemudian. Fuji menyimak dengan seksama. Selang beberapa detik, tak kunjung terdengar suara Tezuka lagi. Fuji sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu?" Tanya Fuji bingung. "Silahkan teruskan," jawab Tezuka. Fuji benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Di saat Fuji bingung karena Tezuka tidak angkat bicara, ternyata Tezuka justru sedang menunggunya berbicara. Fuji merasakan suatu pikiran yang unik dalam kepalanya tiap kali berhadapan dengan Tezuka seperti ini—walaupun lewat saluran telepon seperti sekarang ini—Itu adalah Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Mau aku bercerita mulai dari mana?" Fuji tersenyum lebar menahan tawanya. Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang saluran handphone-nya. Fuji tahu betul, Tezuka kini sedang berpikir mengenai betapa sulitnya ia mengendalikan anggota timnya yang satu ini. Dan hal itu membuat Fuji semakin keras menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa.

"Kemarin lusa aku pulang bersama Kikumaru." Sahut Tezuka kemudian yang membuat Fuji terbelalak_. 'Eiji tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku soal ini'_ pikir Fuji bingung.

Kebisuan Fuji membuat Tezuka kembali angkat bicara, "Menurut cerita Inui, perubahan sikap Kikumaru akhir-akhir ini ada hubungannya denganmu." Sahutnya tenang. Fuji menelan ludah. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Aa..ya, ada sedikit masalah…tapi sudah selesai, kok." Fuji berusaha terdengar lebih riang.

Tezuka terdiam sejenak. Lalu, "Memangnya apa yang kalian permasalahkan?" seperti biasa bertanya dengan lurus tanpa keraguan—dan membuat Fuji memijit keningnya perlahan, bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sungguh dalam mimpipun tak pernah dibayangkannya Tezuka akan bertanya langsung seperti itu. _'Apa yang_ _dipermasalahkan, katanya? Ini semua tentang KAMU, Tezuka, dasar!'_ Fuji menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Fuji, Kikumaru bertanya sesuatu padaku." Ujarnya yang disambut keterkejutan Fuji lebih lanjut.

"Aa..bertanya sesuatu..ya..?…Apa katanya?" Fuji berusaha menyusun kalimatnya teratur dan tenang.

Tezuka terdiam sejenak, lalu "Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah kau lontarkan padaku." Sahutnya tenang.

Fuji mengerutkan keningnya, "Pertanyaan yang mana?" suatu perasaan tidak mennetu menyusup rongga dadanya. Lagi-lagi perasaannya tidak enak.

"Adakah seseorang di matamu." Tezuka berucap. Fuji tersentak, ya kali ini firasat buruk itu menjadi kenyataan. "Kau pernah bertanya begitu padaku, bukan?" lanjut Tezuka tetap tenang.

Fuji menelan ludah. Oh, tidak, kembali pikiran-pikiran negatif itu menyelubungi sel-sel kelabunya. Untuk hal seperti ini Fuji sangat menyadari betapa ia seorang pesimistis. "Ya. Aku ingat pernah bertanya begitu," sahutnya kemudian. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan segera digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdegup melebihi batas normal.

"Waktu itu aku menjawab, 'Tidak ada'." Sahut Tezuka. Fuji tersenyum miris. Ya, ia ingat betul, hari itu hari berkabut. Pagi hari di lembah tempat klub tennis Seishun Gakuen pimpinan Yamato-buchou, diantara embun pagi, hatinya teriris perih dengan jawaban Tezuka saat itu. Meninggalkan luka gores yang dalam sampai membuatnya tidak ingin mengingat ataupun membicarakan hal itu lagi.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Tezuka kembali bersuara. Fuji mengggeleng perlahan sebelum kemudian tersadar bahwa Tezuka tidak akan mengetahui bahasa tubuhnya itu, karena mereka berbicara melalui udara. "Tidak." Sahutnya hampir terdengar lirih namun ditutupi dengan intonasi yang kuat. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang Tensai tidak hanya sebatas soal tennis.

"Karena…" Tezuka melanjutkan. Fuji hanya terdiam. Menyimak apa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin didengarnya. Betapa ia ingin membanting handphone-nya itu ke ember berisi air di bawah kakinya. Alih alih, digenggamnya handphone itu kuat-kuat. Ya, dia tidak boleh terus melarikan diri dari apa yang tidak ingin diketahuinya hanya karena ia takut terluka. Paling tidak, ia bisa membanting handphone-nya nanti setelah Tezuka menutup teleponnya--begitu pikirnya.

"Karena…" ulang Tezuka. "Tidak ada yang dapat membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tennis." Lanjutnya tenang.

Fuji tersenyum kecut, _'Bagimu tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang lebih berarti dari tennis. Hidup dengan prinsip dan pemikiranmu sendiri. Kau adalah seorang koleris sejati. Tak sadarkah kau telah membuat seseorang terluka?'_ Fuji membenamkan pikirannya dalam jeritan hati yang tak dapat diungkapkannya.

"Tapi…" Tezuka kembali membuka suara. "Entah sejak kapan …tanpa kusadari…telah ada sesorang yang tersembunyi di sudut hatiku…" lanjutnya, perlahan.

Fuji tersentak. Terkejut bukan main. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Pikirannya campur aduk. Multnya terkunci.

"Entah bagaimana…yang jelas…ketika aku tersadar, ia sudah ada di sana…entah sejak kapan, ia memasuki ruang hatiku yang terkunci rapat…Aku…juga tidak mengerti…" Tezuka berucap dengan tenang, namun dapat dirasakan suatu emosi yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tezuka tengah berkecamuk dalam emosi itu dan kini pasti tengah menggenggam handphone-nya dengan sangat keras, berusaha menenangkan tangannya yang bergetar.

"…"

"…"

"Jadi, kalau kutanya sekarang…Adakah seseorang di matamu, jawabannya adalah 'Ada'. Begitu kan?" ujar Fuji memecah keheningan yang sampai detik lalu mengungkung dirinya dan Tezuka. "Sebetulnya…ingin sekali kutanyakan siapa orang itu, tapi..sepertinya tidak perlu." Fuji tersenyum dengan riang.

Fuji menghampiri rumpun bunga Violet Blue. menunduk dan menhirup aroma bunga Violet Blue dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Ne, Tezuka…Apa kau tahu arti bahasa bunga Violet Blue?"

Tezuka mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Fuji. Fuji tertawa kecil, dan bertanya dengan sedikit nada suara iseng, "Tidak tahu, ya?" tanyanya menahan tawa. Senyum yang sampai beberapa menit lalu lenyap dari ukiran wajah lembut Fuji kini kembali terpahat di sana.

Tezuka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerah, "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Dan tentu saja disambut tawa renyah Fuji yang menyusup gendang telinganya. Tezuka menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul, Fuji sangat menikmati keadaan dimana dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata sepert apa untuk menghadapi sang tensai yang 'nakal' itu.

"Bahasa bunga Violet Blue, yaitu: 'Aku akan selalu jujur padamu' " Fuji mengatupkan keua kelopak matanya perlahan, kembali menghirup aroma bunga berwarna biru dihadapan batang hidungnya. Bunga yang cantik, dengan mahkota lebar berwarna biru keabuan dan putik kecil berwarna kuning terang ditengahnya. Kemudian ia kembali angkat bicara,

"Tidakkah kau merasa itu adalah hal yang sangat manis? Maksudku tidak semua orang sanggup berkata tentang sesuatu dengan penuh kesungguhan dan keberanian. Kejujuran itu hal abstrak yang eksklusif, Tezuka…" Fuji kembali tersenyum.

Tezuka menelan ludah. Tentu saja Fuji tidak tahu, atau mungkin sang Tensai itu sudah memperhitungkannya. Tezuka tahu betul, berhadapan dengan Fuji secara langsung, sama saja artinya dengan meminta dirimu ditelanjangi. Fuji selalu seperti itu, mampu melihat jauh ke dalam dirinya, mengeksplorasi apa yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya, mengeksploitasi pikirannya, membuatnya berhari-hari mendapati Fuji menari di kepalanya. Tezuka menghela nafas, keputusannya untuk menghadapi Fuji lewat saluran udara rupanya bukan pilihan yang lebih baik. Setelah menata perasaannya, Tezuka akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bisa kita bertemu siang ini?"

Fuji menutup mulutnya tergesa, menahan tawa yang sangat tidak sanggup ditahannya mati-matian. Tidak, ia tidak boleh tertawa atau Tezuka akan berkata 'Ya sudah, tidak jadi'. Alih-alih, Fuji berkata riang "Akan kubawakan bunga kering Violet Blue untukmu." Sahutnya riang. Fuji tidak pernah seriang ini dalam hidupnya, dan ia tahu itu akan membuatnya bodoh. Tapi menjadi orang bodoh untuk orang yang kau sukai, bukan hal yang buruk, kan?

Tezuka tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Fuji memang selalu seperti itu. Membuatnya menampakkan emosi dan merasakan perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan. Tezuka telah mengerti. Perasaan menyenangkan seperti ini hanya bisa dirasakannya ketika ia bersama Fuji. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk berkata

"Kalau begitu sebagai balasannya aku akan bawakan bunga Violet berwarna putih untukmu." Sahut Tezuka dengan nada suara yang amat tidak biasa, suara Tezuka terdengar sedikit riang dan dapat dirasakan suatu perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan menyusup diantaranya.

Sebelum Fuji membuka suara, Tezuka berucap tanpa keraguan

" 'Mari ambil kesempatan untuk bahagia'. Itu bahasa bunga Violet berwarna putih."

Owari

--

A/n: Hmmmm….bagaimanaa? apa kalian cukup menyukainya? Mohon bimbingannya


End file.
